


Molly needs a Holiday

by NotOddJustaLittleUneven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Content, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOddJustaLittleUneven/pseuds/NotOddJustaLittleUneven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly needs a break.  Just to escape for a little while from a certain "Consulting Detective" and try to get over her feelings for him.<br/>Inspired by the song "Over you" by Ingrid Michaelson. The first time I heard it I instantly thought of Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second fanfic so please be kind  
> Not British, sorry if I got the slang wrong  
> No Beta, I may have made mistakes.  
> I don't own anything "Sigh"

\-----------------------------  
Over, I'm so over you  
The way that you look  
In a 3-piece suit

Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get over you  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get all over  
You  
You oh  
Over you  
You  
\- Ingrid Michaelson Over You  
\----------------------------  
Molly Hooper was exhausted, her brain was mush, her body ached, her heart was broken and her soul was damaged. Five years! Five bloody years of her life had been wasted on Sherlock Holmes. From the moment she had met him, her life had been consumed by him.

She had catered to his every whim, blushed and stammered at his flattery even when she knew deep down it was false. She saved his life and helped him fake his death and kept the awful secret from their friends for two years. She had given him comfort that night of the “Fall” and when his shaky embrace had turned hungry and desperate she willingly gave him her body. Waking up the next morning alone in her bed she had wept for him.

Molly had tried to move on, had even gotten engaged but no one it seemed could compare the Consulting Detective, and even Tom gave up after she had canceled one to many dates in favor of helping Sherlock in the lab.

She had slapped him (three times) when he had tested positive for drugs and prayed on her knees in the hospital chapel when John told her Sherlock had been shot and she had learned that he flat lined in surgery. She had snuck into his hospital room at night and dozed in the chair by his bedside waking at his every wheeze and body shift to check his pulse. Then cried herself sick locked in her office clutching the front page of the newspaper with Janine on the cover. Mary had told her months later that it was all lies, but Molly had always wondered.

He saved her life when she was kidnapped by the “Moriarty” impostor, who had turned out to be a hacker and disgruntled former lover of “Jim from IT”. “Fauxriarty wasn’t as smart as his fallen lover when it had come to covering his tracks. Sherlock had ridden to her rescue. Other than some rope burns on her wrists and a scraped knee, Molly was no worse for wear. When hours after Greg Lestrade had dropped her home, Sherlock had shown up at her flat with that same look of desperation she recognized from before. She opened her arms to him and also like before she had awoke alone in her bed.

Molly hadn't seen or heard from him for two weeks after until he waltzed back into the morgue with John at his heels and demanded to see the 37 year old deceased white male who had been delivered earlier today. She found herself following his orders without question like a trained animal at the zoo. Waiting for her treat, his smile or a complement about her hair or eyes. And when he barely acknowledged her with a nod and left the morgue she felt herself breaking under John’s pitying gaze as he mouthed sorry and followed after him. She slumped into office and locked the door. John must have texted Mary because her phone was ringing with Mary’s smiling face flashing at her.

“What did the Git do now?” Mary snapped when she answered, Molly could hear a baby fussing in the background  
“Nothing unusual” Molly stated trying to hold back her tears  
“Bloody hell Molls”  
“Bloody hell indeed” She agreed.  
“I think I just need a break” Molly continued  
“Well when was the last time you took a vacation?” Mary asked the fussing starting to get louder until it bacame a full blown cry  
“I’m sorry darling but I have to go, Annie is working herself into a royal fit.”  
“It’s Okay” she started to say but Mary had already hung up.

When was my last vacation? Molly asked herself, she knew she had used a personal day here and there in her years at St. Barts but she had never taken a full vacation in five years. She picked up her phone and dialed Mike’s extension.  
“Hullo, Stamford here” came his distracted voice  
“Mike, it’s Molly, um how do I go about finding out how much vacation time I have available?” Molly asked him winding the phone cord around her finger.  
“Vacation?” Mike asked surprised “Hold on Molly let me check your file” Molly heard him shuffling some paperwork and typing on his computer for a few minutes before he came back on the line. “Whoa! Molly it looks like you have almost three months.”  
“How soon can I take it?” Molly quickly asked him.  
“Well technically you are so over due we could let you go tomorrow. But please give me at least a week to find a temporary replacement” He pleaded.  
“Of course” Molly answered besides she didn’t even have any travel plans yet. But at the idea of three months away from Sherlock made her feel lighter and breathe easier than she had in a long time.  
It wasn’t until she was back at her flat that night and looked in the corner of her living room at her fathers telescope that she knew where she wanted to go.

“Florida!” Mary gasped as she poured tea into two mugs. Molly was blowing raspberries on Annie’s tummy and the baby was cooing with delight and grabbing at her braid. “Why there?”  
“My Dad” Molly stated moving from the blanket on the floor to sit on the sofa and accept the mug of tea from Mary. “He was fascinated with astronomy, it was his hobby and he always wanted to go to Cape Canaveral to see a shuttle launch, he actually had planned a trip before… “ She paused “before He got sick.”  
“And your leaving this Friday? For two and a half months?” Mary asked incredulity, “How the hell did you get a travel Visa that fast?”  
“I know people” Molly answered coyly “and somebody owed me a really big favor”  
Mary laughed and picked up the baby “We would have loved to witness that phone call, huh Annie” Molly shuddered remembering how nerve wracking making that call had been. But literally three hours after she had hung up with Mycroft, a very pretty woman was at her door with an envelope containing her updated passport and a stamped and approved U.S. visitor visa attached, as well as a hand written note advising her to enjoy her holiday.  
“Now I need to ask you as well for a favor” Molly put her mug on the table, Mary looked away from her daughter and at her friend with concern.  
“I’m not asking you to lie to your husband and I’m not sure Sherlock will even notice my absence, but Please don’t tell him where I’ve gone.”  
Molly sighed “I need a clean break, just a little time away. I need to get over him.” Molly finally stated out loud the phrase that she had been repeating over and over in her mind since the morning she had woken up alone, again. Mary agreed to keep her secret and Molly gave her the new phone number for the American cell phone she had rented. John came home with take away and they had a nice dinner, avoiding the subject of Florida and a certain consulting detective.

For the next four days Molly shopped and packed for her trip, she gathered up Toby’s things and dropped him off at her coworker Jill’s house. Molly had pulled several double shifts for Jill when her kids were sick and Jill was more than happy to payback the favor.

She finished up all of her outstanding paper work at the morgue and wrote out precise instructions for her temporary replacement about any laboratory experiments that needed tending in her absence. She was sure Mike would give him or her the same “Sherlock” spiel that all new employees received at their orientation.

Thursday night found her packing last minute items into her carry on. Putting away any left over laundry and doing the dishes, even cleaning her bathroom but by nine pm everything was done. To restless and excited to read or watch TV, Molly started to triple check her list, making sure she had her plane tickets and passport as well as her Florida rental information and addresses. Her phones text tone interrupting her thoughts.

 **Come to Bakers Street -SH** “Are you kidding me?” she laughed out loud  
 **Can’t tonight, busy.** Molly texted him back  
 **I need you to look at the results of my experiment- SH**  
 **Sorry, I can’t**   she  replied.

After a minute of silence Molly put the phone down then squeaked when it began to ring  
“Molly it’s important!” stated an annoyed deep baritone voice  
“I told you that I am busy.” Molly snapped back at him and after a few minutes of silence “Hello?”  
“Where are you?” Sherlock asked his voice quieter than before.

“At home” she answered

“Good then I will bring the results to you”  
“NO!” she shouted into the phone not wanting him to show up and deduce her upcoming departure. “Fine” she sighed “I will be there in a half an hour” and hung up on him. Grabbing keys, her purse and putting a coat over her tank top and yoga pants. Calling a cab on her way down the stairs.

The cab driver probably thought she was mental because she was muttering to herself the whole ride to 221b Bakers Street. She let herself into the building with the key that Sherlock had given her last year when he needed her to drop off specimens from the lab. She started to stomp up the stairs but controlled herself once she remembered Mrs. Hudson was probably sleeping. By the time she reached the door at the top of the stairs, Molly paused and took a deep breathe deep calming breath. She composed herself the best she could before knocking on the door.

“It’s open.” Came a curt answer and Molly hesitated again before opening the door.

Sherlock was laying on the sofa with his hands steepled on his chest.

“There is a slide on the microscope.” He gestured the the kitchen table. Molly placed her purse and coat on “John’s Chair” and went over to the table to check out the slide.

“What am I looking at Sherlock?” She didn't hear him move and yelped as she backed away from the microscope and into him. His warm hands curling around her bare arms and steadying her. She peered back into the microscope

“It looks like a blood sample?”

“It is” He answered her sliding his hands down her arms causing her to shiver before leaning over her to replace the slide with another. Molly breathed in his crisp fresh scent and she is having trouble focusing on the slide in front of her.

“Did you see it?” he says next to her ear and she snapped out of her reverie.

“What?” she mumbles trying to get her bearings. Sherlock grabs her arms again pulling her away from the microscope and turning her around to face him.

“The difference in the samples” He states exasperatingly searching her face.

“Well no, because you still haven’t told me what I’m supposed to be looking for” She answers him back using the same tone.

He huffs impatiently and gets this look on his face that Molly is very familiar with. It’s his _I’m now going to waste my precious time explaining how I am a genius and you are a brainless potato_ look Molly knows that she can’t bare it so she does the only thing she can do to stop him. She grabs the lapels of his dressing gown and pulls his mouth down to hers, hoping to shut him up.

It worked for a second or two. Sherlock is rigid under her mouth but then his arms come around her and he is kissing her back. She gasps and he takes it as an invitation to deepen the kiss, his tongue moving against hers. Her arms move up along his shoulders before burying her hands in his hair, tugging softly at the soft curls. Sherlock moans into her mouth nipping at her lips before kissing his way down her cardioid artery. She tugs his hair again before dipping down to meet his mouth again. His hands are moving under her tank top palming her breasts and she realizes she never put on a bra before she left her flat. Any other coherent thought completely leaves her head when his long clever fingers find there way into her pants and knickers. She moans when he rubs her clit and can feel the flood of wetness between her legs.  
“Bedroom” she manages to gasp and they make their way to Sherlock’s room undressing each other as they go.

They collapse on the bed with her on top of him, his fingers now thrusting inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit in slow circles. She has her hand wrapped around his cock moving her hand up and down his length in time to the thrust of his fingers. “Molly” he gasps his hand removed from between her legs and grabbing her wrist to stop her movement. Kissing her deeply and guiding her hips so that he is poised at her entrance rubbing himself against her bud. She shifts forward and they both moan as he slides slowly into her. It takes her a minute to adjust to him in this position before she begin to move. A little awkward at first but she finds a rhythm that feels amazing. His hips thrust up to meet hers as his hands squeeze her breasts, thumbs rubbing and pinching her nipples. He reaches up grabbing her hair to pull her down to ravage her mouth with his. Suddenly flipping them over with out missing a thrust. Molly can feel the beginnings of her orgasm and she thrusts her hips up hard to meet his. She moves her hand down between them an applies the pressure she needs to reach her completion just as she feels him thicken inside her. “Sherlock” she cries out seeing fireworks behind her eyelids as she comes. “Molly” he moans in return thrusting hard one last time before collapsing on top of her. Both of them silent in the afterglow before he disengages from her. Rolling onto his back, he takes her with him so that she is half sprawled across his chest. His hands carding through her hair as their heartbeats begin to slow.

Molly dozes for bit but wakes up fully when reality sets in. She has to get out of here. Her plane to America is leaving in less than ten hours! Sherlock is snoring softly as she slowly tries to untangle herself from his grasp. She tiptoes awkwardly to the bathroom and has to contain the loud gasp that almost explodes from her mouth at the sight of her reflection in the mirror.

Molly dressed quickly grabbing her coat and purse from the chair and silently easing the door closed behind her. Quickly dialing the cab service as hurries down the stairs as quietly as possible.

It’s not until she lets herself into her flat and sees her suitcases that she begins to cry. Dragging herself into shower, she tries to scrub the evidence away, ridding herself of his scent, of his touch. She dries her tears as she towels off her body. Oddly calm now as she sets her alarm for 4AM, the van to the airport is coming at Five. Her last thought before dropping off is that she never did find out what Sherlock’s experiment was all about.  
\----------------------------  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get over you  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get all over  
You  
You oh  
Over you  
You  
\-----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wakes up alone.  
> Revisits the night before from his point of view.  
> Gets a case that keeps him busy and its two weeks before he notices Molly is gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third attempt at writing this chapter. I lost the first two tries and had to start over.  
> This is my first time writing Sherlock in the first person  
> Once again I own noting.

Chapter Two

Sherlock deduced Molly was gone the minute his eyes snapped open. The bed beside him was cold. The smell of sex still lingered but Molly’s scent had faded. He sat up and noticed that her top was missing from the bedroom door knob, where he had deposited it last night in their haste to get naked. Sherlock laid back down, head propped on the pillow his hands steepled automatically upon his chest. His plan had worked!

After finishing the case yesterday he had been feeling restless and his mind had kept drifting to his pathologist, he hadn’t seen her in over a week, hadn’t kissed her in almost three. Maybe it was time for him to figure out this hold over him Molly seemed to possess. _Purely scientific, Of course_ , he assured himself. _An experiment!_ Then he began to formulate his plan. First get Molly over to Bakers Street (A TEXT will do), create a plausible excuse (checking his lab results), invade her personal space and touch her, observe her physical reactions (Breathing, pulse, dilation of pupils)to him as well as his reactions to her. If the results are favorable then kiss her and initiate sexual intercourse. Sherlock then set about tidying up his flat, changing the sheets on his bed, preparing the blood slides for his “experiment” showering, brushing his teeth and putting on a fresh pair of pajamas and his new dressing gown. Finally he was ready he picked up his mobile and sent Molly the text. But then she said no, Molly never says no! When he couldn’t convince her by text, he decided to call her.

“Molly it’s important!” Sherlock stated

“I told you that I am busy.” Molly snapped back at him. Sherlock was stunned by her reaction What the hell was going on???

“Hello?” she prompted when he didn't speak

“Where are you?” He finally asked after a few more moments silence, Was she alone? On a date?

“At home” she answered

“Good then I will bring the results to you” His mind reworking the plan for a change of venue

“NO!” she shouted into the phone, stunning him again

“Fine” she sighed “I will be there in a half an hour” and then she hung up on him. He stared at the phone in his hand trying to figure out what had just happened and why Molly had been so adamant that he not go to her flat. Never mind, Sherlock mused, she was coming over and the plan was back on track.

When she finally arrives, he motions her over to his microscope, getting up from the sofa to step behind close behind her. He grabs her arms to steady her when she stumbles in to him. Noting her stuttering breathe and sliding his hands down her arms to check her pulse _Elevated!_ He leans around her to change the slide and motioning her to look at the new slide. Making sure that his mouth is near her ear he asked her about the experiment. He turns her around to face him and sees that her pupils are dilated but then her eyes narrow and she yelled at him! Sherlock was stunned by her reaction his mind racing for a viable excuse about the experiment, _anything to sound plausible_. He is about to retort when she grabbed him and pulled his mouth to hers. After a second the shock wore off and Sherlock responded in kind wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. She gasped at his reaction and he used it to deepen the kiss. Suddenly they were frantic, kissing, tasting, touching. Undressing as they made their way to the bedroom. The sex was fast and furious, so different than the previous times.

Sherlock was roused from the memory by the text alert of his mobile. He grabbed a dressing gown from the floor and went to the living room to retrieve it, hoping it was Molly apologizing for leaving.

 **Need you to look at a file from Interpol-MH** _Mycroft not Molly Damn!_ He thought to himself

 **Not interested -SH** _Maybe she got called into work?_

 **It’s at least an 8 maybe even a 9 -MH** _An 8? Been a while since I had an 8._

**Fine I’ll take a look -SH**

**Cars already downstairs- MH**

Sherlock glanced out the window a saw that black sedan parked out front and sneered. Heading towards the bathroom he yelled down to Mrs. Hudson for tea, not waiting for her reply before starting the shower. The Molly issue would have to wait.

 

Two weeks later…

 

“An EIGHT! Ha! It wasn’t even an six!” Sherlock snapped over his shoulder to John as he strode through the doors of St. Barts

“Well it did take you almost two weeks to figure it out” John stated as he followed the detective into the morgue

“That is because I had only photos to look at, it wasn’t until I was able to actually see an active crime scene that I discovered the dirt outside the bank vault contained bone dust from the catacombs beneath Paris. It was just a simple deduction after that led to the authorities apprehending the bank robbers and recovering the money.” Sherlock explained to him as John took notes for his blog.

“Can I help you?” Came a nasally voice behind them.

They both turned to look at the thin balding man it a lab coat standing behind them

“Where is Molly?” Sherlock snapped searching the Morgue for his pathologist

“Dr. Hooper isn’t here” Thin man said as he adjusted his glasses “I am Dr. Green, a temporary replacement”

“Where is Dr. Hooper?” Sherlock asked a little more coldly. John put a hand on his arm to caution him

“I don’t know” Dr. Green replied “how can I help you?”

“You can’t!” Sherlock turned quickly and left the morgue leaving John smiling apologetically behind him

 

John finally caught up with the detective at the lift furiously texting on his mobile.

 

“Sherlock! That was extremely rude!” John lectured him as Sherlock raised the phone to his ear

“She hasn’t texted be back! Or answered her mobile. Damn voicemail again.” Sherlock looked ready to throw the phone across the hall when the elevator doors opened and they both got inside. John pushed the button for the lobby.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Sherlock asked him and John flushed under his gaze

“Well not for a couple of weeks but Mary spoke to her on the phone two nights ago” John offered still not able to meet the detectives eyes

 

Sherlock was silent, his mind going over his last interaction with Molly. He had sent a text before boarding Mycroft’s private jet to Paris advising her that he was on a new case. She hadn’t texted him back but he hadn’t noticed at the time. That had been the morning after she had come to Bakers Street. He had gone to St. Barts today to see her and finally discuss what had happened between them. The whole plane ride home he had imagined her smiling in welcome and blushing bright red when he brought up their tryst. He had began to plan another seduction maybe even taking her to Angelo’s to dinner. But she hadn’t been there. _Where the hell was she? Even if she was sick she always answered her mobile. She always answered his texts! What if she was in trouble or kidnapped again and nobody knew! Need call the yard and get Graham looking into this._ Sherlock felt himself begin to panic and took a deep breathe trying to control his thoughts.

“First things first, lets check her flat” Sherlock strode out of the elevator and headed toward the taxi stand outside the main entrance to the hospital

“You can’t break into her flat!” John exclaimed suddenly slamming into Sherlock’s back when he stopped suddenly

“Why would I need to break in? How do you know she isn’t home?” Sherlock accused

“I..uh don’t umm know that is.” John rubbed his neck looking at his feet

“But you know something Watson.” Sherlock stared at his friend “Where is my pathologist”

“Your pathologist?” John looked up “Is there something you haven’t shared with me?”

“You first!” Sherlock snapped at him and looked ready to grab the shorter man by the collar when a friendly voice interrupted then

“Hullo there Holmes. Watson.” Mike Stamford greeted as he clapped them both on the shoulder. “I hope Dr. Green was able to help you with what you needed”

Sherlock plastered a friendly smile on his face turned to Mike and said

“I was hoping to discuss some lab results with Dr. Hooper, but she wasn’t there.”

“Oh Molly finally used her vacation time to take a holiday. A righlty deserved one if you ask me” Mike smiled at them

“A holiday!” Sherlock smirked at John before turning back to Mike “And where did she go?”

“You know come to think of it, she didn’t say, just let me know that she would be back in two months.” Mike glanced at his watch

“Well gotta go, have a staff meeting in ten.” He waved to them and caught the elevator before the doors closed.

 

Sherlock waited for the lift to depart before turn once again to John who sighed heavily before meeting his gaze.

“Where did Molly go?”

“She didn’t tell me, she just said that she needed to get away” John finally offered

“She didn’t tell YOU, What about your wife?” Sherlock asked

“Mary wouldn’t tell me either and believe me she won’t tell you. Hey where are you going?” He called after Sherlock when the he turned and walked out the door and hopped into the cab waiting by the stand. The detective had left him behind. John cursed as he pulled out his mobile and text his wife.

 

Sherlock knew very well the former assassin's determination when it came to keeping secrets so he knew that talking to Mary would get him nowhere. He would simply have to deduce Molly’s whereabouts another way. He gave the cab driver Molly’s address and checked the inner pocket of his belstaf coat for the lock picks he usually kept there. It would be simple to charm his way into Molly’s building, he had done it easily so many times before.

Twenty minutes later he was standing in Molly’s living room. Everything looked tidy but covered in a layer of dust. Nothing really out of place, no annoying cat weaving around his legs trying to trip him. Must have found a place to board him. No travel itineraries left in plain view. Sherlock smiled. _She wasn't going to make this easy for me._  Now that he knew she wasn't in danger he began to relax into solving this new puzzle. _I am going to find her_ he thought confidently as he went into her bedroom and emptied her trash bin onto her bed. Removing the used tissues from the pile and back into the bin he began to search through some receipts and removed clothing price tags. Molly had bought three knew bathing suits! It was the beginning of March so that ruled out all the England and Ireland too. _Some place warm_. Sherlock smiled as he pictured Molly in a bikini and a big floppy hat on the beach. The question was which beach!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never one to shy away from a challenge is he only I don't think Molly meant to challenge him as much as she meant to escape him.  
> Next chapter Molly's Floridian adventure..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's daily beach routine is interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these last two chapters have been really short but the muse has been fleeting.  
> Thank you to everyone for their kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes  
> and as usual I don't own anything.

Chapter Three

 

The first thing Molly noticed as her plane approached the runway was the palm trees. They were everywhere, dotting the landscape in every direction. They were even inside the airport atrium, Molly was jostled by the crowd of people exiting customs as she looked up in awe. She had seen palm trees before in pictures and movies and she a brief memory of visiting the Kew Royal Botanical Gardens with her father when she was a little girl and seeing them again inside a glass dome made her feel closer to him than she had in a long time. Molly secured a luggage cart and collected her bags off the carousel and made her way to the elevator to locate ground transportation. She had briefly considered renting a car for the duration of her trip but her economical nature won out and she opted for a shuttle service. She had decided to use her inheritance from her father to fund her adventure, left over from the sale of her childhood home and dissolution of his medical practice after she had paid off her schooling. She normally lived a very frugal life, splurging only on chocolate and red wine, occasionally on some fancy clothing or shoes. She probably could have used her own savings for this trip and still had left over, but it had felt right to use her Da’s money. She made her way over to the shuttle companies counter and received her ticket and was directed to the parking space outside where the Cocoa Beach Express Bus was waiting. It wasn’t until she exited through the sliding glass doors and she was assaulted by the bright hot tropical sun and wall of humidity, that it had finally occurred to her that she had did it! She was going to achieve her fathers dream! But somewhere deep inside her also sighed in relief, she had escaped, run half way around the world to get away from his piercing blue eyes. Although she came here for her father, she would also use this time for herself. She was determined to find a way to thicken her skin and harden her heart, to be whole and to be Molly Hooper without Him.

 

Two Weeks Later…

 

The late afternoon sun had shifted again while Molly had been reading under the beach umbrella and her legs were beginning to feel hot.  She had gotten into the routine of exploring Cocoa Beach in the mornings when it was cooler and hitting the beach after lunch.  Molly put her book down and reapplied her sunscreen to her already pinking leg when a text chime from her mobile phone alerted her. She wiped off her hand on her towel and adjusted the umbrella before reaching into her beach bag to pull out her mobile rental.

 **HE KNOWS!** Mary had texted her

 **Where I am?** Molly held her breath as she waited for Mary’s reply

 **Not Yet, but he knows you are gone!** Molly breathed out a sigh of relief.

 **Skype?** Molly typed back before fishing out her laptop and reclining on her beach chair . She needed a face to face for this conversation. The wonders of the modern era, even the public beach near Molly’s rental has WIFI. She took a sip to water as she waited for the laptop to load and tried to get her feelings under control. A few minutes later she’s greeted by Mary’s smiling face, she can see John over his wife’s shoulder holding the baby in the kitchen.

“He doesn't seem to be taking it very well” Mary said as soon as they exchanged greetings

“What do you mean?” Molly asked

“Well according to John, he started to panic as if you had been kidnapped.” Mary giggled and looked over her shoulder

“Panic?”I've been gone two weeks already! Surely someone else would have noticed if something was wrong.” Molly didn't know whether to feel insulted or flattered

“Oh, but we are just mere mortals, not The Only Consulting Detective!” Mary deepened her voice to a poor imitation of Sherlock and Molly couldn't help but laugh, she heard John’s bark of laughter in the background

“It was actually Mike Stamford that put Sherlock’s fears to rest. John said that he wanted to watch him stew a little longer”

“That's not very nice, I didn't want him to be worried, I actually didn't think he would notice the absence at all.” Molly sighed

“Well he noticed all right! John said that he thought Sherlock was going to hit him until he told him he didn't know where you were.”

“What?” Molly gasped

“Yup, said Sherlock referred to you as His Pathologist.” Mary over enunciated the last two words, Molly felt her cheeks growing warm.

“Um sure I've been helpful…” Molly started to stammer knowing her whole face was red as a tomato but Mary cut her off

“I always knew you were holding something back from me, I've seen the way you look at each other when the other one is looking away!”

“What are you talking about?” Confused Molly asked _Sherlock doesn't look at me!_

“YOU SHAGGED HIM!” Mary crowed in triumph, the sound of a dish shattering on the floor and a baby’s squawk filled Molly’s ears. John’s head appeared in the doorway a confused look on his face and an unhappy baby in his arms. Mary stepped away from the screen to take Annie from her husband and comfort her. John slipped around his wife, took her abandoned seat and stared into the screen.

“Molly you are looking very tan and healthy, I really like the freckles. By the way did my wife just say that you.. And Sherlock…?” Johns eyebrows lifted his eyebrows twice trying to wrap his mind around the concept. Molly found herself closing er eyes not able to meet his confused expression. She didn’t think her face could get any hotter and redder than it felt right now.

“Oh my God! It’s true! I’m going to kill him” Molly’s eyes snapped open to see Mary pull John out of the chair and hand him a broom and shooed him off into the kitchen to clean up whatever he destroyed.

“Sorry about that” Mary offered sheepishly “I could have been a bit more discreet”

“You think?” Molly rubbed her eyes “Please don’t make a big to do about it and don’t let John hit Sherlock”

“Why not?” Mary grumbled “He deserves it for the way he treated you”

“He hasn't done anything to me I didn't let him or want him to do.” Molly stated shocking herself by the strength behind those words

“I knew… I understood that Sherlock didn't feel any sentiment toward me and I still had sex with him.” She admitted

“But Molly, you are in love with him.” Mary sighed

“I know but I’m working on it” Molly waved goodbye and shut her laptop.

 

With a groan of disgust she opened the computer again and went her mobile carrier’s website to check her text messages and voicemail messages. She hadn't checked since she left London because she hadn't expected to receive any. Eight missed texts and a voicemail waited for her. She listened the voicemail message first, a hang up, then checked the texts.

 

 **Have a new case. Heading to Paris -SH**  Dated the day she left London

 **Case solved not even a 6! Flying home- SH** 7 am this morning London time

 **Headed to ST. Barts -SH** 11 am

 **Are you ill? -SH** 11:30 am

 **Are you all right?** 11:32 am

 **Why aren't you answering?**  11:33 am

 **Molly where are you?** 11:34 am

 

She felt guilty as she read them and sorry for worrying him. But she shivered when she read the last one, her body going numb.

 

 **Challenge Accepted -SH** 7 pm

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Molly should have left Sherlock a note?  
> Yes a lot of Florida public beaches have WIFI now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock searches Molly's computer for a clue to his pathologists whereabouts  
> Molly may have found some help to get "over" Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta so sorry for mistakes  
> I own nothing  
> Thank everybody for the comments and kudos

Chapter Four

Sherlock

As he entered the morgue at St. Barts, Sherlock pulled the bill of his baseball cap down to hide his face and pulled the wheeled maintenance cart behind him. He had waited for Dr. Green to head down to the canteen for a coffee break and knew he had about a solid fifteen minutes to get into Molly’s office and search her computer. He pushed the cart across the room to her office door and took out his lock picks. Angling the cart in front of him to block the view of anyone who happened by, he made quick work of the door lock and pulled the cart inside, locking the door behind him. He turned on the desktop computer waiting for it to boot up. He quickly typed in Molly’s password **Tobycat1979** and felt satisfaction in the fact she hadn't changed it.  
He had thought Molly had caught him watching her type it in the last time she had pulled up records for him, but he made a comment about liking her shampoo scent she had blushed and stammered at his close proximity to her instead. He felt a little twinge of regret at how he had used her in the past but he reassured himself that every complement he had given her was absolutely true and even if he had said it to gain something from her, it didn't mean he hadn't meant it. He did like the smell of her shampoo and soap. He often found himself standing a little too close to her and breathing in her scent. Sherlock shook himself from his thought and went back to the task at hand.  
Checking her browser history gave him his first real clue to his pathologists whereabouts. Besides Facebook and the usual social media, cat websites and pathology journals, Molly had been checking the requirements for a visitor visa to the United States the day after he had last seen her in the lab. _America??_ He thought _But she could never have gotten a visa in that short amount of time…_ Sherlock’s head snapped up as a thought crossed his mind. He quickly turned off the computer and exited the office, locking the door behind him. Pushing the cart ahead of him, he nodded to Dr. Green as the man entered the morgue carrying a Styrofoam cup and a bag of crisps. As he exited the morgue and made his way back to the Maintenance closet to dispose of his disguise, Sherlock reviewed his findings. No Molly could not have gotten a travel visa to America in less then a week. _Not without help!_ He took out his mobile

**Where is she? -SH** He knew that his brother had a hand in this  
 **Of whom do you speak? -MH**  
 **Molly Hooper! I know that you helped her** -SH  
 **You know nothing -MH**  
 **Besides if I told you it would be cheating -MH**  
 **Go to Hell! -SH**

Fine! he would find out another way.

 

Molly

Challenge Accepted??? What bloody CHALLENGE??? This wasn't a game it was her life!

Molly secured the lock on her bike to the rack in front of the restaurant. She had passed the local hangout several times on her daily bike rides around Cocoa Beach and finally decided to give the place a try. She had been pleasantly surprised when she had found out the her rental had come with access to a bicycle as well a beach chair and umbrella. Making use of all three items almost immediately, the bike in the mornings and beach items in the afternoon when it was way to hot to ride. Grabbing her beach bag from the bike’s basket she headed into the restaurant her senses instantly assaulted by reggae music and neon decor. She made her way through the plastic palm trees and tiki torches and onto the outside deck. The day was gorgeous, not a cloud in the sky. The deck of the restaurant overlooked the beach and Atlantic ocean. The breeze off the water had a slight cooling effect. Molly took a seat at the bar and looked over the drink menu. She had almost decided to stick with iced tea when a cocktail at the bottom of the page caught her eye. A frozen concoction of various rums and exotic fruit juices was very tempting by itself but the name sold it. Pain in the Ass Ha! Name reminds me of a certain Detective back in London. Maybe this Pain could help her forget the other one.

“What can I get you?” a deep voice drawled, Molly looked up in surprise to meet a pair of smiling green eyes  
“Pain in the Arse” Molly stammered and blushed, those eyes belonged to a tanned handsome face almost boyish if not for the small laugh lines around his eyes, his blond hair cropped short with just the beginning of a curl at the ends.  
“Coming right up” His smile as entrancing as his eyes, he turned around to make her drink, Molly’s eyes roaming over the muscles of his back and arms visible under his tank top. She realizes that she is staring at him and hastily busies herself with pulling out the pamphlets for the Kennedy Space Center that she had picked up earlier that morning from tourist bureau.  
A large plastic cup with a straw and a cherry is placed on the coaster in front of her  
“I’m Adam. Can I get you a lunch menu?” The Blond Adonis asks her  
“Yes please” Molly takes a tentative sip “ooh that's lovely” She sighs as the sweet icy drink instantly cools her down.  
“I’m Molly” she offers as she accepts the menu from him.  
“Pleasure to meetcha Molly” Adam smiles at her again before heading down the bar to help a group of college coeds.

After deciding on the coconut shrimp and sweet potato fries, Molly put down the menu and looked at the pamphlets again.  
She figured that she would have to rent a car for a couple of days to get back and forth from Cape Canaveral. She also needed to find out when the rocket launches were occurring and where she could find the best spot to view one. She was disappointed to find out that NASA had retired the shuttle launches because that was what he Da had always talked about. But there were periodically private company rocket launches so she would have to make do with that. She opened up her laptop and accessed the WIFI to find out when the next launch was happening and look up car rental prices.  
Adam came back and took her order.  
“Heading up to the Cape?” he asked nodding at the pamphlets  
“Yes. Have you been?” Molly asked him  
“I took my niece and nephew there last summer, they had an Angry Birds exhibit that blew Jake’s mind. He’s seven” Adam offered

Molly wasn't quite sure what “Angry Birds” were and her confusion must have shown because, Adam began to explain how it was game for mobile phones and tablets and that his nephew was obsessed with the Star Wars version. Her food arrived and he went off to tend to the other patrons. She enjoyed the shrimp and sweet potato fries, licking the sweet curry dipping sauce from her fingers. When Adam came by again she ordered an iced tea instead of another cocktail, not wanting the bike home under the influence. She spent the next 2 hours researching the rocket launches and talking to Adam. Whenever he had a free moment he seemed to always come back to her and picking up the conversation from where ever they last left it.

“What do you do? In London?” Adam asked as he refilled her iced tea. Molly had been dreading this question.  
“I’m a Pathologist” She offered waiting for the cringe she usually got when she informed people she worked with dead bodies.  
“Sounds interesting.” He replied “How many years of school did that take?” Adam seemed really interested in what she had to say and was impressed that she worked with the police to help solve crimes. Adam explained that he had graduated with a degree in marine biology but didn't want continue with school to get his masters to really work in the field.  
“All I ever really wanted to do was surf” Adam explained “Hence why I tend bar and teach lessons”  
“I've never surfed before” Molly volunteered “I’m a bit of klutz and this is the most time I've spent near a beach in my life”  
“I could teach you” Adam offered and took his wallet out of his back pocket and took out a card “Here’s my number”  
“I’ll think about it” Molly accepted the card feeling the blush creeping up her cheeks.  
“I teach Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays weather permitting” Adam explained “I’m usually here Tuesdays and Thursdays all day and most Friday and Saturday nights”

The bar was filling up with happy hour patrons and Adam was getting very busy, Molly paid her bill making sure she left a nice tip and packed up her laptop and papers. She caught his eye and gave him a brief wave before heading back inside to the exit. Placing her beach bag back into the basket and unlocking her bike from the rack, Molly headed back to her rental. Opting to spend the rest of the afternoon by the pool today instead of the beach, Molly finalized her plans for the Space center and car rental, there was a rocket launch scheduled in two weeks that she could work around. She also planned to have lunch again the Tiki Bar on Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Adam to be almost the antithesis of Sherlock, I hope that I succeeded. The Tiki Hut is loosely based on a bar called Coconuts on the Beach. Very much a "local" Florida hang out with a beautiful view of the beach and ocean. The "Pain in the Ass" (Arse) is an awesome cocktail!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets closer, John gets a clue, Molly gets a surf lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except maybe Adam  
> Still no beta (How do I get one?)  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> I am hoping I got the Mind Palace right.

Chapter 5

 

Sherlock

 

 

“DI Lestrade Scotland Yard” Sherlock stated as he flashed his pilfered badge to the surprised airport shuttle dispatcher.

This was the third airport shuttle service office he had been to today.

“H H How can I help you?” Asked a nervous pimply faced man behind the counter. Sherlock’s eyes raked over him

 

_Late Twenties, poor hygiene, comic book smudged with grease, still lives with parents, in basement???_

_Mold on shirt cuff, heavy marijuana user, blood shot eyes, stained fingers, has a joint in left pants pocket._

_Hand covering it nervously. Eyes shifting to backpack on shelf, holding drugs for a friend or possibly a dealer himself._

 

“I am inquiring about a person of interest in an investigation.” Sherlock looked at his name tag “Terry, We need to know if you had a pickup at this address on the 21st of February” He handed Terry a paper with Molly’s address. “The reservation would have been made under Molly Hooper” Terry looked at the paper then back up at Sherlock

“I’m not allowed to give out passenger information” He stuttered “I could be fired”

“Would you be fired if I took a look inside the front pocket of your backpack?” Sherlock asked him calmly “After I arrested you of course” Sherlock made a gesture to the bag and Terry turned white.

“NO!” He squeaked “I’m always happy to help out The Yard” He grabbed the paper with Molly’s address and began typing on the desktop in front of him. “Polly Hanson?” He asked

“Molly Hooper” Sherlock snapped “Doctor Molly Hooper”

“Okay! Hooper! I got it” Terry typed faster “Here it is!” and turned the monitor around for Sherlock’s perusal.

Sherlock peered over the counter at the screen

**Pick up 21/02/14 0500am**

**LGW BA North Terminal**

**Return Reservation 06/05/14**

“Print that out for me Terry” He added a fake smile “Please”

Sherlock grabbed the print out from him and hurried out of the office, flagged down a cab and headed back to Bakers Street lost in his mind palace.

 

 _British Airways North terminal at Gatwick is used for Departures and Arrivals. The only city in America that British Airways flies to out of Gatwick is Orlando, Florida._ A vision of Molly wearing mouse ears appears in front of him. She hands him a slide with a skin cancer cell on it. “We used to summer in Littlehampton before Ma died, lying on a beach between them and baking in the sun” she says to him wistfully then blushes. _Orlando is inland, nearest beach 50 miles east._ Molly is now wearing a bikini having traded the mouse ears for sunglasses and a straw hat. Sherlock licks his lips and stares at her body but knows that he is still missing something, and as he turns away from Molly and he is in her flat. He sits down on her sofa and looks at her book shelf in the corner, a picture of her father has moved, it used to be on the window sill and now its sitting on the second shelf. Sherlock examines the the shelf to see astronomy books and a Biography of Buzz Aldren. He looks down to his left and sees a telescope. Suddenly he is back at St Barts lab looking in a microscope while Molly is prattling on next to him at she sets up the next slide. “My father always loved the stars, it was his hobby, he always talked about seeing a shuttle launch” _Houston Space Center??? Houston has connecting flights from Orlando… but theres no beach and no launches in Houston. So staying in Florida…_

“Cape Canaveral!” Sherlock shouts out load. His eyes snapping open and realizing the cab is stopped in front of his flat

“What?” says the startled cabbie

“Keep the change” Sherlock throws a couple notes into the front seat before bounding out of the taxi and onto the pavement

 

He takes the stairs two at a time yelling for tea at a startled Mrs. Hudson. Bounding into the flat and throwing his coat and scarf on the floor he hurries to his laptop and boots it up. His head snaps up when he hears John clear his throat and meets the angry gaze of his friend from across the room.

 

“John what are you doing here?” Sherlock launches a web search and begins researching Kennedy Space Center.

“Waiting for you” John snaps “You’ve been ignoring my calls and texts”

“I’ve been busy” Sherlock snaps back "On a case"

“She’s not a bloody case” John gets up from his chair and stalks toward him

“Who?” Sherlock hasn’t bothered to look up from the screen

“Molly!” John shouts and pulls the taller man up out the chair and shakes him

“She’s my friend! She’s our friend!” He continues shouting at and shaking Sherlock

“She has always been there for you!” _Shake_ “Always done anything for you that you’ve asked” _Shake_

“And all you have ever done in return is use her!” _Shake_ John pushes Sherlock back down into the chair and steps away fists clenching.

 

Sherlock is stunned by John’s outburst and violence and it takes him a few minutes to piece together a coherent thought.

“She’s not a bloody case” He repeats slowly, John turns around and scowls at him “She is …” Mine! “My… pathologist” he finishes

 

John slumps into his chair and covers his face with his hand

“What does that even mean!” He mumbles

“I need her” Sherlock states and John looks up at him.

“You love her!” John says the start of a smile forming on his face

“I… I…” Sherlock looks away from John and focus back on laptop screen “I need to find her”

“She is coming back” John assures him “In another month in a half she will be home”

“Too long” Sherlock meets his gaze “I need her to know… I wanted to tell her that night, I had a plan.” He away out the window “But she left me… after… before I could tell her.” He looks so dejected that John sighs and gets up, walking toward his friend to put a hand on his shoulder. Sherlock stiffens at first but relaxes and closes his eyes.

“I went about it all wrong” he begins again “I don’t do this” he gestures to himself “feelings” he clarifies grimacing

“If I wait till she comes back it might be too late” He states firmly “I need to find her” He returns to the laptop and begins typing.

John watches him for a moment then picks up the paper and settles back into his chair. He takes out his mobile and texts his wife

**HE LOVES HER!**

 

 

Molly

 

 

She looked at the blue clear sky above her and stretched on her tip toes trying to find a cloud on the horizon. Molly still couldn't believe she had let Adam talk her into teaching her how to surf. She had warned him more than once that she was a klutz and had a poor sense of balance but he had worn her down and now here she was bright and early in front of her building waiting for him to pick her up. She had went back to the Tiki Hut last Thursday for lunch riding her bike in the rain. The restaurant like the beach outside was deserted. She found Adam wiping down bottles at the outside bar, the deck enclosed in a removable plastic overhang to keep it dry.

 

"Dr. Hooper" He greeted her warmly "how kind of you to brave the elements to keep me company." A loud roll of thunder punctuated his bow, as Molly removed her rain slicker and hung it on the bar stool next to her.

 

"No good self respecting Londoner would ever travel without her raincoat and wellies" Molly laughed and then gasped as a bolt flashed across the ocean outside.

Molly ordered a blackened Mahi sandwich with onion rings and an iced tea and had spent a lovely stormy afternoon helping Adam with the daily crossword puzzle, trading funny stories about their Uni days, Adams surfing adventures in Hawaii and Austrailia, and some of the more interesting cases Molly had worked on with Scotland Yard and Sherlock Holmes. Something in her face or voice must have given her away when she mentioned the detective because Adam asked her if Sherlock was her boyfriend

 

"No" Molly stated a little to forcefully and felt her cheeks grow warm "He's not my boyfriend, I'm not seeing anyone right now"

Adam ducked his head smiling as he wiped down the bar.

"Come surfing with me on Monday" he invited. Molly shook her head and laughed.

 

A cup of coffee and slice of key lime pie later she had finally agreed, giving him her mobile number as she donned her raincoat. The rain had become a light drizzle and it seemed like it might stop all together. He had texted her twice over the weekend. The first time a picture of the giant wave he had surfed in Australia assuring her that the waves in cocoa beach were not close to being that big and the second time on Sunday to get her address and make sure she hadn't "chickened out". Mary had laughed at her over the Skype connection demanding a picture of Molly on a surfboard and a picture of Adam as well.

“Have fun with MOONDOGGIE tomorrow” Mary had giggled calling her “GIDGET” before saying goodnight. Molly sighed and finished her glass of wine, she brought up GOOGLE and typed in Gidget, silently praying to the weather gods for another rainy day.

 

Unfortunately her prayers had fallen on deaf ears and the weather man on the telly had confirmed another beautiful Florida day with only the usual 10 minute shower in the late afternoon. She had decided to wear her one piece swim suit instead of a bikini not wanting to have to worry about loosing her top as well as her balance. She had thrown a light cotton sundress over her swimsuit as a cover up and shoved panties and a bra inside her beach bag in case they decided to leave the beach. She looked down at her feet in her thongs and decided that she definitely needed to update her pedicure. Her musings were disturbed by a honk and she looked up to see a roofless red Jeep with two surf boards sticking up out the back secured with a bungee cords to the jeep’s frame. Adam waved as he jumped out to grab her beach bag from her and slinging it into the backseat.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked helping her into the Jeep and closing the passenger door and hoping into the driver’s side.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” She asked only a little seriously

“Very funny, you will be fine” He leaned over and touched her arm “I promise to take good care of you” he winked and Molly blushed buckling her safety belt.

 

He turned out of her building’s parking loft and headed south. Molly was instantly glad that she had braided her hair this morning as the wind picked up fluttering her sundress skirt up her thighs. The noise made it hard to keep up conversation so Molly contented herself with enjoying the scenery. They were heading farther south then she had been by bike, highrise vacation condos and hotels gave way to strip malls, apartment complexes and houses. Molly was intrigued by the juxtaposition of old and new architecture, gated shining mansions next door to rickety beach shacks. Then suddenly all signs of humanity disappeared and Molly saw signs for an Air Force Base with barbed wire fences and wide open fields. Molly had been in Florida almost a month now and she still couldn’t get over how much of the sky she could see. It just seemed bigger here than in London. Adam slowed the car and turned left into a parking lot with a sign that said Welcome to Tables Beach, 45 Space Wing USAF. Adam parked and jumped out undoing the bungee cords and pulling the surf boards out of the back of the Jeep. Molly grabbed her beach bag and his backpack from the backseat and went to help. The surfboard he gave her carry was surprisingly lighter then she expected but she still found it hard to balance and watch wear she stepped as she maneuvered over the weathered wooden boardwalk steps leading over the sand dunes to beach below. Adam deposited his board in the sand and went back to grab the board from her. This beach was different then the public beach she had spent most her afternoons at, the water was a little rougher and the waves bigger then she was used to.

“There is a decent sandbar here that creates better waves” he explained as he lined up both boards next to each other.

 

Molly pulled out a bamboo mat from her beach bag and unrolled it dropping her bag on it to keep the wind from blowing it up. She removed her thongs and sundress folding it up and placing it in her bag. He took her hand and led her over to the boards and proceeded to demonstrate the basic mechanics of paddling, crouching and popping up to stand on the surfboard. Her eyes roamed over the muscles of his tanned arms and chest as he moved. Her mind making comparisons with a different pale lanky body. Molly shook her head to banish the image of Sherlock and returned her attention to Adam’s instructions. When it was her turn, she fell, giggling as she toppled over into the sand, gasping for breath when Adam grabbed her arms to pull her up. A few more times and she was able to do it with out wobbling or laughing too much. Then grabbed her surfboard to follow him into the waves. She was awful, she never made it out of a crouch before toppling over into the ocean but Adam was patient beside her always ready to help. Molly finally decided she needed a break and dragged her board back on to the beach. Adam made to follow her but she insisted that he stay in the water and show her “How it’s really done”. Collapsing on her mat and grabbing a towel from her bag, she dried off and watched him surf. She saw him wait patiently for the right wave, paddle a little ahead of the swell and snap to his feet at the crest. Once he reached the shore, he turned back around and paddled back out. Molly was mesmerized. She grabbed her mobile and snapped a few pictures, one zooming up close to capture the look of pure concentration on his face. After texting the pictures to Mary, she hastily put the phone back in her bag as was content to enjoy the view. The beach was starting to fill up when Adam came back to shore, grabbing a towel out of his pack and collapsing on it next to her.

“So what do you think?” He asked eagerly

“Not really my thing but I’m glad I tried it.” She offering smiling sheepishly “How much do I owe you for your time?”

“On the house, I’m the one who asked you” He reminded her

“Do you often give free surf lessons to total strangers?”

“Only the pretty and smart British ones” He smiled as she blushed. He grabbed another towel to dry off

“Are you hungry?” He asked standing up

“Famished” She replied standing herself and grabbing her mat, shaking off the sand, and packing her stuff up

“I know a great burrito place, that smokes all its meat, even the fish tacos” placing the towels back into his pack and slipping a T-shirt over his head

“Sounds good but it’s my treat” Molly insists and picks up her surfboard instantly loosing her balance and dropping the end back into the sand. She feels Adams warm hands on her shoulders steadying her and shivers.

“Fine, I’ll let you get lunch but dinner’s on me” he says into her ear before turning and grabbing his own surfboard, his backpack and her beach bag and heading toward the boardwalk steps. Molly can hear her mobile text alert go off as she follows behind, carefully balancing her own board and trying not to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to decide if I want Sherlock to go after her or if just knowing where she is will be enough


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly Dreams. Sherlock gets closer with some help from his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter today...  
> My usual spiel  
> Sorry for mistakes  
> I don't own anything

Chapter 6

 

 

Molly

 

 

_Strong hands slowly moving up her legs to her thighs, fingers ghosting over her mound before moving out to her hips, her waist, her breasts, as if committing the texture of her skin to his memory. His mouth following his clever hands, pausing when he becomes intrigued with a freckle or dip in her typography. The pace he has set is maddening and Molly hears herself moan in frustration, thrusting her fingers into his hair and tugging him up over her, positioning him where she wants him, needs him the most. In the dim light she can make out his smirk at her impatience. Damn him! She is impatient, she has waited for him for so long and though she knows the truth that this is only temporary, a means of comfort after the worst day of his life, she doesn’t care. If this is going to be the only time she has him, she will make the best of it. Grabbing the back of his neck she kisses him hard, thrusting her tongue against his. Wrapping her legs around his waist and opening herself to his thrust._

 

Molly gasps awake, her body throbbing with the memory. She hasn’t thought about that night in a while. Her first time with Sherlock. Why did she dream about it now? Adam kissed her yesterday, after their day together. He had pulled into the parking lot of her building, hopped out and got her bag from the backseat of the Jeep. He said he had a great day and wanted to see her again. She took her bag from him and leaned against the door of the Jeep. She smiled and said she would like that too. Adam stepped closer and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back and then pulled away saying goodnight as she fumbled for her keys inside her bag. Waving to him behind the lobby glass window as he drove away. It was a perfectly lovely kiss. Sweet even. And Adam was gorgeous, fit, funny and seemed very keen on her. He wasn’t broody, arrogant, withdrawn, uninterested… Adam was the opposite of Sherlock. So what was her problem? Oh… she sighs, sitting up in bed. Molly finally figured out the problem.

 

 

Sherlock

 

John comes hurrying into the flat with an envelope clutched in hands. Sherlock looks up from the laptop and stares at the envelope, John has put down on the desk next to him and then up at his friend.

 

“Mary will probably divorce me for this” He states and almost goes to pick up the envelope but Sherlock snatches it up first. It is addressed to Ms. Molly Hooper at her current address. He grabs the letter opener pulls out a bank statement.

“Mary agreed to pickup Molly’s mail” John sits down across from him “Her trip had been planned to quickly to arrange forwarding”

 

Sherlock has already blocked him out, devouring the information in front of him. _Round trip ticket on British Airways. Large payment to a rental company located in Cocoa Beach. London airport shuttle company. Cocoa Beach Airport shuttle. ATM withdrawal Space Coast Credit Union. 2 Purchases Publix Supermarket Grocery Delivery. Purchase Kennedy Space Center Reservation_. Sherlock turns back to the laptop and pulls up the search engine, clicks on the web page he wants and looks up the contact information. Getting out his mobile he dials the number, checking the time and calculating the time difference.

“Publix Supermarket” said an automated voice stated giving Sherlock several departments to choose from. Sherlock pushed the button for delivery service and waited while the phone rang three times before a nasally voice picked up.

“Publix delivery department, my name is Sylvie, how can I help you.”

“Hello my name is John Watson” John scowls at Sherlock using his name “I need to make an order for my Boss, Dr. Molly Hooper.”

“She told me she has ordered from you before on…” He looks down at the bank statement “February 24th and March 6th”

“Yes we have her account on file” Sylvie states, Sherlock can hear the clicking of a keyboard in the background

“She’s having a party on Saturday night and wants a cake delivered” He smirked at John’s disbelieving expression as he answered Sylvie’s questions “yes Chocolate is fine, medium sized, delivery by 3pm, Yes please she wanted the cake to read ‘Surprise’ Please charge it to the account on file.”

“Can I verify the address?” Sherlock asked her, grabbing a pen and scrap paper from the desk and wrote down the address Sylvie dutifully rattled off the address.

“Thank you, Sylvie you have been an absolute pleasure to talk to, Goodbye” Sherlock hung up and grinned at John in Victory, waving the small scrap of paper in front of him.

“Now I just need to book my flight” He crows, mind already racing, making plans for his trip

 

John drops his head into his hands wondering why he risked the wrath of his wife for this. But when he lets himself into their flat later carrying the take away bags for their dinner, Mary just kisses his cheek and hands him the baby. He's feeling so guilty he won't meet her gaze.

“You gave him, Molly’s bank statement Right?” She smiles as she unpacks the take away tins. John looks up from Annie in surprise

“Y Y Yes” He answers confused at this turn of events

“Good and he figured it out? He’s going after her?” Mary gets plates out of the cabinet and forks from the drawer.

“Yes” John says again and buckles Annie into her highchair handing her a biscuit to gum on and looks over at his wife

“What?” She says innocently “You said that he loves her, I didn’t tell him where she was, I just left out her mail” She puts her arms around her husbands neck and kisses him

“Besides he would have figured it out eventually” Mary Sighs “But just maybe a bit too late. I’m famished lets eat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publix is a supermarket chain in the Southeastern united states. Some stores deliver, I am sure that they don't give out client addresses so easily but for the sake of the story I made them a little more lax. Sorry again for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Thank you everybody for the kind words and kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is getting ready for trip with a little help from Mary, his goddaughter, and another unlikely source.  
> Molly's enjoying getting to know Adam a little better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post this  
> I still own nothing  
> I'm self edited, so sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes

Sherlock 

 

Sherlock stuck his head out of his bedroom when he heard the flat door open, thinking it was Mrs. Hudson with tea he told her to leave it anywhere.

“Three months old Annie love and your Godfather is still refers to you as a thing, just one exploding nappy incident, ya think he’d be over it by now” Mary’s says to her daughter as she extricates her from the baby seat. Annie claps her hands and babbles back at her mummy.

Sherlock stops his packing and heads to the livingroom to great the pair.

“Hello ladies. What brings you by?” He holds out his hands for his Goddaughter who crows in delight at his appearance.

“We are here to help you pack for your trip” Mary surrenders Annie to Sherlock and heads into his bedroom to survey his suitcase, the detective and baby following close behind her.

“Scratch that” She adds shaking her head “We are going shopping. Really Sherlock, Florida is the subtropics and your usual get up just won’t do. Don’t you have any polos and shorts, anything with short sleeves?” Mary makes her was over to his wardrobe and surveys the offerings, shaking her head again

“How did you know I was going on a trip or where for that manner?” Sherlock asks unwinding his curls from Annabelle’s grasp then turning her expertly in his arms so she is facing forward. Mary just smiles and shrugs turning back to his clothing, pulling a worn pair of jeans, he uses for disguise, out of the back of the wardrobe and placing it on the bed. Realization finally dawns on the detective as he absentmindedly bounces the infant in his arms.

“You left out the bank statement for John to find and give to me” He accuses “Why?”

“I don’t know what your talking about. I did no such thing” Mary smirks and starts opening his draws “But if I did…” she turns around to fully meet his gaze “It would be because I love you both dearly and want you both to be happy” Sherlock almost steps back in surprise as she takes the baby from him and goes back into the livingroom. He follows behind her and watches her buckle Annie back into her baby seat, before turning to him. “But if you hurt her… Again! John won’t be the only Watson clamoring for your blood!” Her smile this time is cold and Sherlock sees a flash of the Assassin in her eyes before her features smooth back into a more pleasant countenance.

“Right now, Annie its time to take Uncle Sherlock shopping so that he can blend in while he stalks Aunt Molly in Florida.” The baby babbles her assent to this plan as Mary opens the door and turns to wait for Sherlock, who after a moment of silence dutifully retrieves his wallet and keys, before taking the baby carrier from Mary and following her down the stairs, locking the flat door behind them.

 

**You didn’t think you could leave without me knowing -MH**

 

The text comes three hours later, Sherlock and Mary are finishing up their lunch in a nearby cafe, Annie is gumming happily on a bread stick. Shopping bags at their feet. He had bought everything Mary had insisted on because it was easier than arguing with her. Bathing suits (Plural) shorts, T-shirts, polos, short sleeve button downs, and light weight linen trousers.

“Do pack the purple shirt, she really likes that one. And leave the Belstaf home for God sakes!” Mary tells him as he helps her and his godchild into the taxi, handing her her own shopping bag before closing the door and finally checking his mobile as the cab drives away.

**I don’t think of you at all -SH**

 

He types back then picks up his own shopping bags and walks the three blocks back to Bakers Street. He isn’t surprised to see the familiar black car with tinted windows parked in front of the building. Sherlock fixes the door knocker, tilting it slightly to it’s usual angle and unlocks the door. Seeing Mrs. Hudson’s surprise at the shopping bags as she comes out of her apartment with a tea tray fully loaded he informs her he is taking a trip and needed some disguises. He trades the heavy tray for his lighter shopping bags and follows her up the stairs to his flat. Putting the tea tray down on a side table, he ignores the man sitting in His Chair and takes the bags from Mrs. Hudson to put in the bedroom. When he comes back out to the livingroom, Mrs. Hudson has left and Mycroft is sipping a cup of tea and munching on a biscuit. Sherlock fixes his own cup and sits in John’s Chair, frowning at the man over his tea cup.

 

“I am informed when you make travel plans” Mycroft says as he puts his tea cup down and focuses on his brother

“Are you informed about my bowel movements as well?” Sherlock sneers

“You are a person of interest to the British Goverment” Mycroft continues ignoring the crass comment

“And by Goverment you mean yourself.” Sherlock interjects smirking at his brothers frown

“Can’t you just wait until she come back?” Mycroft sighs and picks his tea cup back up

“No” Sherlock answers “I can’t” He gets up and walks to the window looking out at the gray sky

“Well I guess you will need this then” Mycroft stands up and removes a pouch from his suit jacket, placing it on the tea tray, then retrieving his hat and coat from the rack and putting them on. He turns back to his brother before leaving

“Go get your goldfish, and get a little sun too. Mummy worries about how pale you have become.” And with that parting shot he leaves the flat and his brooding brother staring out of the window.

 

Molly 

She had met up with Adam twice more since their surfing lesson. Once for lunch Thursday, again at the Tiki Hut, but the bar had been so packed with "spring breakers" that he didn't get more than a quick second to talk. He did take a break to walk her to her bike, kissing her again and inviting her out for a proper lunch date.  Yesterday before his night shift at the bar, he took her to the Cocoa Beach Pier. After walking along the historic boardwalk and checking out a few tourist shops, they stopped for lunch at the Oyster Bar. At a corner table by a giant bay window they shared a bucket of long neck beers and various seafood appetizers. Molly stayed away from the raw oysters on the half shell but devoured the spicy ceviche only allowing Adam a taste when he bribed her with a conch fritter.  They watched the surfers and paddle boarders catch wave after wave and children frolic in the tide pools. Pointing out a flier on the wall Adam told her about the annual surf contest held here next weekend and asked her to come cheer him on. He had placed 5th last year. They talked about past relationships. Molly sharing her brief engagement with Tom, glossing over the reason for it's end. Adam confided that he and his ex-girlfriend of two years had broken up last month.

"I had already put a deposit on a ring and was planning a proposal when she broke it off" he stated "I was lucky to get the deposit back"

"I'm sorry" Molly touched his hand in sympathy remembering how she felt when Tom had ended their relationship.

"She said she wanted more out life than the next perfect wave" he looked out over the ocean below them "Jillian moved out the next day and moved back to Chicago. Not much surfing in Illinois" he shook his head and finished his beer "I guess I should have warned you that I'm rebounding."

"I'm rebounding a bit myself" Molly admitted "I'm took this trip, partly to get over someone"

"The detective?" Adam asked

"Was it that obvious?" She grimaced

"A bit. You just get a look in your eyes when you mention him" he explained

"I've loved him from the first day I met him" Molly said looked down at her empty plate "I had hoped he felt the same but I was nothing more than a convenience to him, for him to use and disregard at will"

Adam lifted her chin to meet his eyes

"He's nuts Molly, your amazing!" she blushed at the compliment and murmured her thanks leaning over to kiss his cheek.

After lunch Adam drove her back to her rental, he had to get ready for a busy shift at the bar. He asked her to come to the beach again on Saturday, assuring her that he would be the only one surfing as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Let's rebound together?" He asked against her lips, grinning when she nodded her assent and kissing her deeper then before.  He finally pulled back regretfully and Molly got out of the Jeep turning around to watch him drive away.

  
Later that afternoon while sitting under a giant umberella by the pool, Molly made a firm decision that the best way to get over Sherlock was to get it on with Adam. Smiling to herself she rolled over onto her stomach opening her paperback and began to read. All of the sudden she felt a prickling on her neck and shivered. She looked up feeling eyes upon her, but the only other people at the pool was a mom with her three kids splashing in the shallow end. Molly went back to her book but for the rest of the afternoon she could shake the feeling of being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am heading off to Dallas for the next week for training so I'm not sure when the next update will be.  
> I have tons of ideas roaming in my head about how Sherlock will present himself to Molly and her reaction to him.  
> The Dixie Chicks "I'm not ready to make nice" is currently running through my head and I have a image of Sherlock washing Chocolate cake out of his hair. (ooh what a yummy picture that would make)  
> Thank everyone again for the kudos and comments.  
> Keep them coming


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock arrives in Florida and spies (on) the object of his affection  
> Molly gets ready for a beach date with Adam  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this, life's been happening (That bitch!)  
> I don't own any characters, any places, any situations, (sigh) I own nothing.  
> No beta so I'm sorry for my bad grammar and spelling (and alien babies)(LOL)  
> This is only my second fic and I am still working out the kinks in writing dialogue.  
> All of the wonderful kudos, encouragements, and criticisms help so much!

Sherlock

 The plane ride had been awful. Sherlock had gotten used to the luxury of flying in the British government's (Mycroft's) private jet so a cramped ride in coach next to a screaming four year old was pure torture.  Even retreating to his mind palace hadn't helped block out the whiney brat. The last time he had even been on a commercial jet, it was filled with corpses and he had been duped by The Women.  His lip curled at the memory as he exited customs and looked at the airport atrium around him. _Palm trees? Don't they have enough of them outside?_ _The trees were not even native to Florida!_ He quickly located the signs to baggage claim to collect his luggage.  Although he didn't know how long he would be staying, Mary had convinced him to check at least one bag. Grabbing said bag from the carousel, he rolled it over to the escalator going down to Ground Transportation.  Sherlock had decided to take the same shuttle service that Molly had used instead of renting a car and found their counter to check in.  The agent informed him that the shuttle would be leaving in 20 minutes and then after looking at his wool trousers, long sleeve shirt and jacket, advised him that it was 90 degrees outside, hinting he maybe more comfortable in other clothes. Sherlock took the hint and changed in the lavatory into light khakis and a cotton polo, trading in his black oxford's for deck shoes.  Stepping out the doors into what he only could described as an oven he silently thanked Mary.  He spent the hour ride over to Cocoa Beach in his mind palace trying to figure out how Molly's little closet had turned into a whole wing, complete with St Bart's lab, the morgue and her flat.  _Because you Love her! You GIT!_ John's voice answered him  _Isn't that why you traveled across the Atlantic?_ Molly's asked him _To find me and tell me that you love me?_ He turned to see Molly sitting on his bed in his bedroom at Bakers Street. She was wrapped in his bed sheet, her hair was tousled and her lips were swollen. She started to rise from the bed, the sheet slipping away off her shoulder and revealing the creamy skin of her...

"Hilton Resort" The shuttle driver's yell brought Sherlock abruptly out of his mind palace and he took a couple deep breathes to calm his body's reaction. He exited the shuttle van and claimed his bags from the curb. Looking around him at the tropical setting, he turned to note that the building that contained Molly's holiday rental was north of the resort and he could easily walk there.  Sherlock decided to check in and get settled into his room before doing any recognizance.  A shower was definitely needed after the flight and the humidity. 

It was late afternoon by the time he investigated Molly's building, opting to walk along the beach instead of the busy road.  Sherlock had changed into long boardshorts, a T-shirt and thongs, he also added a baseball cap and sunglasses to his disguise.  As he approached the Pink Stucco High-rise from its beachside entrance he noticed a mother with three young kids, her arms full of towels, beach bags and inflatable toys struggling with the metal gate that led to the complex pool. Fixing a smile upon his face he approached her and chivalrously held the gate open for the lady and her progeny.  The kids ran passed him whooping and the eldest jumped into the pool as the other two children giggled, his mother after thanking Sherlock, shifted her burden and hurried after them. Sherlock slipped inside after her and closed the gate scanning the pool before locating his quarry.  Molly was stretched out on a chaise lounge under an umbrella reading a paperback at the other side of the pool.  She looked really fit and healthy.  Her normally pale skin had tanned to a golden glow. There was even a dash of freckles over her nose that he had never seen before.  He quickly moved behind a palm tree when Molly looked up.  She looked around the pool area, noting the mom and kids before going back to reading her book.  Sherlock located a shaded seating area out of Molly's sightline where he was able to sit observe her as he pretended to play with his mobile.  He observed her for the rest of the afternoon as she read. Silently arguing with the "Watson" in his head, who kept urging him  _To go over there already!_  Molly finally closed her book and left the pool area from another gate closer to the building. He didn't move from his hiding spot until he saw her enter the glass doors and out of his sight. Then he exited the way he came in going back along the beach opting to walk around the building to the front. He made note of several ways he could gain access to Molly's rental before heading back to his hotel to formulate his plan.  He could not wait to surprise her tomorrow.

 

Molly  
  
She decided to wear her bikini today, the emerald green two piece had been a last minute impulse buy.  It had spent most of Molly's holiday at the bottom of her empty suitcase, she had been planning to return it to the store when she got back to London.  Molly had mostly alternated between her one-piece swimsuits or her tankini.  Although she had put on the bikini several times, she never quite got the courage to wear it out of the flat. Molly turned around again in the full length mirror, making sure the swimsuit bottom covered all of her own bottom. Her daily bike rides and swimming had improved her physique and as she admired the new muscle tone in her legs and arms, she decided to find a health club with a pool and maybe also invest in a bike when she got back to London.  With one more apprehensive look in the mirror, Molly turned away and put on a sundress over the bikini. _Now or Never_ she told herself as she slipped on her beach thongs, slung her bag over her shoulder, and grabbed the beach umbrella from the closet on her way out. As she locked her door, she thought about the confusing conversation she had with Mary on SKYPE the night before. After making sure John wasn't in the room, Molly confessed her decision to sleep with Adam.  She was sure her friend would have encouraged her with snarky comment involving riding a surfer instead of a wave but instead Mary was serious.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Mary asked "Its only been a month"

"I'm ready." Molly assured her, wondering where this was coming from

"But its so soon!" Mary admonished "I think you should wait till you get to know Adam better"

"I am not jumping into a relationship, I am having a holiday fling!" 

"What about your feelings for Sherlock?" now Mary was hitting below the belt "You still love him, don't you?

"Yes!" Molly snapped "But this is my first step to moving on. Having amazing sex with a fit and attractive surfer."

"What if the sex isn't amazing? Mary asked

"It will still be sex with someone other than Sherlock" Molly was upset at the lack of support and after faking a yawn she said goodnight before signing off. 

Molly didn't really have a planned seduction in mind. She just decided to kiss Adam some more and if it still felt good, to invite him up to her flat and see where the kissing led to.  Adam's red Jeep was waiting for her when she exited the building and she was greeted with a smile as she opened the passenger side door and climbed in stowing her bag and umbrella in the back seat.

"I only brought one board today." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before putting at Jeep in gear. "but we can swing by my place and pick up the other one if you changed your mind"

"I am much more content to be a surfing spectator" Molly grinned "I only promised you that I would give it a try, and I did."

"I can't fault you for that" He admitted "Are you sure you don't mind watching me practice?"

"It's not quite the hardship you make it sound" Molly laughed and feeling courageous reached over and squeezed his knee. Adam put his hand over hers trapped it there before she could pull it away. Molly could feel her cheeks warming at his attention and looked out the window to compose herself.

"Are you hungry?" Adam asked threading his fingers through hers "I know a good pizza joint right near the beach, slices as big as your head!"

"Famished" Molly laughed trying to imagine such a big pizza.

Turns out the pizza slices were indeed huge and after a pleasant lunch they walked over to beach.  As Adam set up her umbrella, Molly removed her sundress before grabbing her mat from the bag and unrolling it.  She turned just in time to catch him checking her out and she blushed when she met his eyes.  She noticed Adams cheeks were flushed as well when he grabbed his board and hit the waves. Molly stretched out on her mat and watched him surf, definitely enjoying the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on who will be more surprised and how!  
> The Story is coming along a bit more slowly now  
> Sorry for the short chapter the next will be longer


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock breaks into Molly's rental  
> Molly brings Adam home for wine  
> Surprise!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to write and post this chapter  
> Enjoy!

** Sherlock **

      Getting into the building had been easy. Sherlock, with bouquet of a two dozen red and white roses in his arms, met the Publix grocery store van in the parking lot.  Explaining that he was Dr. Hooper's personal assistant, he tipped the driver as he signed "John Watson" on the order form.  Taking the white cake box as well as the bags of groceries Molly must have ordered he turned toward the glass front door of the building's lobby.  He bypassed the keypad when an elderly couple, noticing his arms full, kindly held the door open for him on their way out. He swiftly walked passed the front desk and nodded the bored guard sitting there doing the crossword, and made his way confidently towards the lifts.   _Act like you belong there and people will believe it._ Two giggling teenage girls entered the lift with him and helpfully pressed the button for the fifth floor when he couldn't manage it himself around the packages.

"Hot date?" the bolder one inquired eyeing the bouquet and packages in his arms. 

"Proposal" Sherlock answered putting on his most lovesick sincere smile. The girls gasped and giggled.

"Wish me luck!" he winked at them as he exited the lift, hearing another round of giggling as the doors closed.

He made his was along the hallway to the door marked 516.  Molly's rental flat number had been conveniently printed on the grocery store order form that he had signed.  He placed the packages and the bouquet on the floor and pulled his lock picks out of his pocket. After a check to see he was alone in the hallway, he went to work and quickly picked the door lock.  Sherlock picked up the roses and groceries and entered the flat, locking the door behind him.  He wasn't sure how long Molly would be gone so he put the cake and perishables in the fridge. Opened the bottle of red wine she had ordered to let it breathe and made his way around the rental setting up the scene he had envisioned.  He began to work on the roses, stripping the petals off the white roses and arranging the red in a vase he located under the kitchen sink. He put the vase on the small dining room table along with the wine and two glasses.  He spread the petals out on the floor leading to her bedroom and onto the bed, careful not to step on them and crush them into the carpet.  He removed the cake from its box and placed it next to the wine and roses then settled himself onto one of the living room chairs to wait for Molly. Taking out his mobile he sent John a text.

**The stage is set for the surprise. SH**

**Not good. You just should have just called her.** John replied almost immediately

**Where is your sense of romance? SH**

**Romance???? Where is Sherlock and what have you done with him?**

**Very funny. HA HA! SH**

Sherlock put his phone on a side table and settled back into his chair to wait.  His hands going automatically to their accustomed steepled position.  A small voice in the back of his mind palace raising the question that he had indeed gone about this all wrong. 

 

** Molly **

 

     It was a great beach day, the weather was beautiful, hot sun shining overhead but a cooling breeze off the ocean kept her from overheating.  After Adam had surfed for a bit, he stowed his board next to her umbrella.  They swam in the ocean together, Molly bobbing along with Adams strong arms around her.  On their way out of the water, she asked him the help her reapply her sun screen and shivered at the feel of his rough hands on her shoulders.  After raiding the cooler for some cold water bottles, they talked about the upcoming surf contest the following weekend and Molly's upcoming trip to Cape Canaveral.   They relaxed a bit under the beach umbrella, watching the pelicans dive into the water for fish, and a herd of tiny birds darting up and down the shore searching for food and running from the waves. "Sanderlings" Adam had called them as Molly laughed at their antics.  Adam went back to surf some more and Molly walked along the shore, collecting interesting shells and smooth beach glass.  Adam met her back at their stuff and He and Molly decided to pack up and get dinner. 

He drove all the way north passed Molly's rental to Port Canaveral, pointing out the huge cruise ships docked on the other side of the harbor.  Adam took her to a restaurant called "The Reef". Leading her around the building itself and onto a back deck, they seated themselves at a huge outdoor bar under a thatched roof.  Adam was greeted by a few patrons and waitstaff as they made their way to the bar where he shook hands with the bartender.  He introduced Molly to Jim and ordered two beers and the Buffalo Muscles appetizer.   He admited to Molly this was a favorite hangout for him and his friends and coworkers after a day of work or surfing.  He pointed out where the DJ sets up after ten and the tables were moved away for a dance floor.  Jim came over with their beers and chatted with them about the upcoming surf contest.  A beautiful blond waitress delivered a metal bucket of steaming muscles and large empty bowl between them at the bar.  She hugged Adam and kissed his cheek, playfully scolding him for not coming around lately. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly sizing up Molly as he introduced them.

"So Molly?" Tiffany smiled "How long are you on holiday?"

"Till the first week of May" Molly answered her smiling sweetly and moved her hand over Adams on the bar "Adam has been showing me the sites and teaching me to surf"

"Only a couple more weeks huh? That's so sad" Tiffany flipped her long pony tail over her shoulder and left them to their food but not before hugging Adam again and playfully ordering him to call her.

Adam rolled his eyes after she left.

 "She and my ex Jillian were really close friends" Adam offered sheepishly "She has tried to be supportive since she left"

"And she was looking forward to taking her place!" Jim cut in as he replaced their empty beer bottles with new ones.  Adam blushed and quickly took a sip of his beer, Molly got the feeling that Tiffany had been less than subtle in her pursuit of Adam since his ex had moved away.   Molly noticed her hand was still covering his and when she tried to move it away, he grabbed it firmly and kissed her palm.

"I'm not interested in her" Adam assured Molly and he urged her to dig into to steaming bucket of mussels in front of them.  A loud horn sounded and she looked up startled and then smiled in delight as a huge cruise ship slowly drifted past the tiki bar.  The passengers waving from the top deck.  Molly waved back at them and giggled.  Adam smiled at her enthusiasm and waved as well.  Two more cruise ships set sail as they shared the mussels and a couple more appetizers.  Tiffany brought the rest of their food out to the bar, her attitude turning sullen as she observed Adam's arm draped loosely over the back of Molly's bar stool.  Molly could not help but notice that Adam would grow very affectionate, kissing her shoulder or rubbing her neck, whenever the blond drifted near to them.  She waited until Adam had paid the check and they had said their goodbyes to Jim, before calling him on it.

"You should have told me about our big performance" Molly said as they walked around the yellow building to the parking lot. "You play besotted very well"

"Sorry about that, I should have warned you about Tiff." Adam grabbed her hand and drew her into his arms and he leaned against his Jeep. Searching her face as he continued

"Besides I didn't have to play anything. I am completely besotted by you Molly Hooper." Adam leaned down and kissed her.  The kiss deepened as she opened her mouth and he stroked his tongue against hers.

They made out for few minutes before being interrupted by a honk and someone yelling "Get a room" from the window of a passing vehicle. Molly laughed against Adams lips before gently pulling back from him.

"That's an idea. I have wine" Molly offered "If you want go back to mine."

"Sure" he agreed and pulled he back into his embrace kissing her again before unlocking the Jeep and opening her door. 

On the ride back to Molly's rental flat, Adam admitted that Tiffany had been hinting about the two of them getting together, and how all his attempts of politely letting her down gently had failed.  He had figured seeing him with someone else would help Tiffany move on.  Molly hoped that this was that case but from the determined gleam she had witnessed in the blond waitress's eyes, she wasn't convinced.  Adam parked the Jeep in a visitor space and turned the vehicle off.

"I don't want to talk about Tiffany anymore" he said and leaned over the center console to capture her lips with his. "Still want me to come in?" he asked as he pulled away.  Molly nodded and undid her seat belt.

She grabbed Adams hand when he came around the Jeep and led him to the glass lobby door. Entering the code on the keypad to unlock it.  She paused at the front desk inquiring about a grocery delivery that should have been dropped off that afternoon. When she was told she didn't have a package waiting for her she turned to Adam sheepishly and offered him  tea instead of wine.  He assured her tea would be fine, and they made their way to the lifts.  AS soon as the lift doors closed, she was back in his arms mouths hungrily clashing together until they reached her floor and she guided them to her door fumbling with her keys as he pressed against her back. Kissing her neck and distracting her from her task at hand. She finally got the door open and he dragged her inside, pressing her up against the door and bringing his mouth to hers once more.  One hand around his neck holding him close, the other dropping her beach bag to the floor and hunting blindly for the light switch.  He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers both gasping for air as she succeeded in turning of the light.  Adam looked down at their feet and pulled back from her with a grin.

"Rose Petals, how romantic Dr. Hooper? How did you know I'd be a sure thing?" He asked and gestured to the floor, when Molly gave him a questioning look.

She looked down and gasped at the trail of white rose petals leading into the flats bedroom. 

She squeaked when she heard someone clear their throat and nearly fainted when a familiar baritone voice said "Surprise!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short after posting chapter 8  
> My father passed away and then a month later I found out I was pregnant then I miscarried all in a span of seven days  
> It's been hard to get out of bed, let alone write anything.  
> But with the support of my family, friends and therapy, I am slowly getting back to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Still coming up with ideas for the second chapter. Molly's adventures in Florida and Sherlock's reaction to Molly's disappearance, are just a few running around in my headspace.


End file.
